


i'd love to hold you close (tonight and always)

by greyscalerainbows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, its smut, well what can i say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyscalerainbows/pseuds/greyscalerainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clarke and lexa are co-workers. they're actress and are dating each other onscreen. it's just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd love to hold you close (tonight and always)

The night had started off innocently, the two hadn't seen each other in a while due to filming and their very busy schedules. Lexa just happened to be in LA at the same time as her and she thought it would be nice to catch up.

They were going to go to dinner but when it started raining they settled on a night in with wine and takeout. The conversation was slow at first, small talk; work the weather. 

"What's the weirdest question you've been asked recently?" Clarke asks with a soft chuckle.

Lexa laughs softly. "Everyone always asks about what it was like to be naked in bed with you." 

Clarke quirks a brow and smirks "well?"

Lexa laughs again but the blonde's expression remains unchained. "Are you serious?"

"I'm curious now, how am I in bed?"

"We didn't actually _do_ anything-"

"-unfortunate. Don't you think? You have such beautiful lips Lexa, I wonder what they'd look like as you breathed my name, lost in ecstasy."

It was Lexa's turn to smirk. They'd both been drinking, they were buzzing but not completely gone. "Well why don't you find out?"

It doesn't take long for Clarke's lips to meet Lexa's. The kiss is slow but filled with lust. It was the equivalent to when someone kisses your neck and you feel their tongue on your skin.

Clarke took Lexa's bottom lip between her teeth, eliciting a gasp from the other girl, she took the opportunity and slid her tongue into her mouth- moaning into the kiss.

Clarke's hand finds its way up the other girl's thigh while her mouth worked on her neck.

"Wait wait wait"

"Did I hurt you?" Clarke asked pulling away.

"No, just- if we're gonna do this let’s do it right."

Clarke's face twisted into confusion "I don't think I understand?"

Lexa shook her head and smiled, she stood up and lifted the hem of her dress off her lithe frame, letting it drop to the floor before sauntering towards the bedroom. "Are you coming or not?"

Clarke took a moment to collect her thoughts and process what had just happened before following behind Lexa. 

Lexa pushed Clarke on the bed and straddled her, pressing their lips together in a firm kiss. Clarke's hands wrapped themselves around the younger girl's ass and gave it a firm squeeze.

Lexa pressed herself further into Clarke and moaned at the feeling of her jeans rubbing against her clit through the thin material of her underwear.

"You're wearing too many clothes it's unfair," she cooed before lifting Clarke's shirt over her head. "Much better."

Clarke wasted no time in reconnecting their lips and flipping them over. She pressed her thigh into Lexa's core while her lips latched onto a particular spot on her neck. She sucked the area harshly before grazing her teeth against it and then soothing it with her tongue.

Lexa tugged at Clarke's jeans "take these off" she rasped and Clarke stood up and shimmied out of her jeans before returning to her rightful place, on top of the brunette.

It wasn't long until Lexa flipped them over again and got rid of her bra before doing the same to the blonde. Clarke smirked and sat up, nipping lightly at the brunette's nipples. She swirled her tongue around it while her hand tweaked the other. 

She observed as her nipples hardened before taking her hardened nipple into her mouth, lightly clenching the other between her fingers. She watched as the brunette let out a sigh and rolled her head back.

Her fingers left the firm skin pushing against them and trailed down her body, brushing lightly over Lexa's ribs and dipping into the curve of her hips. They stayed there, grabbing ahold of the brunette as Clarke released her nipple from her lips- grazing her teeth against it gently as she did so. Lexa whimpered and gripped at Clarke's sheets, trying to maintain at least some sense of composure. 

"Fuck Clarke, would you stop teasing me?"

Clarke looked up at the brunette with a devilish smile gracing her face "what was that?"

"If you don't fuck me, I'm going to push you off and do it myself." Lexa warned in a strained voice, her voice wavered a bit when Clarke pressed against her clit but she got the message across.

"Don't you are." Clarke slid the brunette's panties off and threw them somewhere in the darkness of the room.

Clarke slid her hand down Lexa's slit and moaned while the other girl whimpered. "You're really wet."

"Clarke." Lexa warned again before she threw her head back at the feeling of Clarke's fingers plunging into her without warning.

"Oh- fuck me." she breathed as Clarke worked up a pace.

She could feel her walls clenching around her fingers, she knew she was close but all she wanted was to taste her. Clarke pulled out and Lexa whimpered at the loss.

As she drew her fingers to her mouth and moaned lowly at the taste. She took ahold of Lexa's legs and parted them, spreading them as wide as they'd go before grinning slyly at the wanton brunette beneath her. She slid her hands up her thighs and hooked them under her, dragging Lexa down the bed slightly as she lifted her hips and lowered her mouth to the slick, pink folds. 

Lexa moaned and threaded desperate fingers through the blonde's hair between her legs. She could feel Clarke's tongue grazing over her sensitive bud and she allowed a frantic whimper to escape from her lips. She needed more. She needed more- right. Now. 

Clarke obliged, albeit delayed, and pushed the flattened surface of her tongue harshly against her sensitive clit, eliciting a short yelp. She lifted her head and took it between her lips, sucking and flicking her tongue over it rapidly, drawing Lexa so close to the edge that she almost felt bad for her when she halted her actions. 

Lexa cried out in frustration and Clarke just grinned. She plunged her tongue lower between her folds, finding her centre and tasting the salty decadence of her arousal. Lexa was no longer concerned with composure- she gripped the blonde tighter and pushed her hips jerkily closer to her face as she found a rhythm. 

Clarke moaned, the vibrations reverberating through her, and then reached up with her right hand to squeeze her nipple. The overload of sensation pushed her over the edge, her chocolate hair knotting underneath her as she threw her head back and threw herself into the orgasm that ripped into her. Her muscles clenched and relaxed in a harsh, quick succession around Clarke's tongue and she panted and rode it out. 

“Oh yeah that’s right.” Clarke said cockily before pressing a soft kiss on Lexa’s lips.


End file.
